As the use of a multimedia service using a portable electronic device increases, information quantity having to be processed in the portable electronic device and information quantity having to be displayed are increasing. Accordingly, demand continues to grow for a portable electronic device with a touch screen capable of improving a space utility and increasing the size of a display unit.
A touch screen is an input/output device for performing information input and output in one screen. Accordingly, if a portable electronic device uses the touch screen, the portable electronic device can increase a display area by removing a separate input device, such as a keypad, and the like.
In a case of a portable electronic device using the touch screen as above, the electronic device does not have a separate input device, such as a keypad, so its handling method gets different from that of an electronic device having a separate input device. Further, the electronic device with the touch screen can display more information through a screen expanded through the touch screen, than the electronic device of the related art without the touch screen. Accordingly, the electronic device with the touch screen needs a separate user interface based on the touch screen.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for editing display information in an electronic device with a touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.